


Going Blind

by TheCookieMonster77



Series: The Legend of Voltron [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Other, blind Hunk, earthbender hunk, legend of korra AU, paraplegic Lance, waterbender lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieMonster77/pseuds/TheCookieMonster77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunk's world is disappearing.</p><p>Understandably, he's not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Fits into my [Legend of Voltron](http://thecookiemonster77.tumblr.com/tagged/the-legend-of-voltron) AU. Technically takes place right at the end of [season 1](http://thecookiemonster77.tumblr.com/post/149185757679/the-legend-of-voltron) and right before the next season but it can be read alone.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender.**

* * *

Hunk never thought he'd hate being blind as much as he did right now.

Heck, he thought he had long since passed the resentment phase and was well into the "acceptance and love" phase. He had been born blind, he didn't know how to miss something he's never had in the first place. Besides, he could "see" well enough with his earthbending and Hunk had always figured that was that.

But now, with Mr. Liu's words like a stake in his heart, resentment was blooming in his lungs and threatening to choke.

"We're finally updating the arena with the renovations."

_Renovations._

_Update._

Hunk didn't need his good instincts to know what that meant.

" _What_ ," Lance hissed, his voice a furious whistle like the water slowly screaming out of his wheelchair's tanks. Heat rippled from Lance, the multitude of hidden water compartments reacting to Lance's anger as the waterbender undoubtedly glared down the pro-bending arena's owner.

Mr. Liu sighed, irritation curling the sound, and impatiently shifted on his feet. "Look kids, the Equalists and the _avatar_ -"

Lance and Hunk snarled at the spat word. Lance's wheelchair rocked violently, wheels squeaking in protest, and Hunk threw his hand out to grab Lance's shoulder to hold him back before his friend could do something stupid.

"- _your friend_ ," Mr. Lui snapped, anger still evident despite his wary step away from the two benders, "did a great job destroying my ring. If I choose to update my ring rebuilding it, than that's my damn prerogative!"

Hunk's hand tightened on Lance's shoulder with the waterbender's snarl. It came out during a lull in the traffic, angry and harsh against the sudden quiet, and Mr. Lui took another two hasty steps back before standing his ground again. Hunk tried to feel bad for the man, he truly did, but not even the traffic starting back up could hide the man's huff of irritated impatience.

Another hiss had Mr. Lui shuffling nervously on his feet. There was a roaring in Hunk's ears and he wasn't quite sure how he was breathing, his fingers clamping down on Lance's shoulder like a vice. Lance brushed his fingers along the top of Hunk's hand and he waited for Hunk to loosen his grip so he could lace their fingers together.

Hunk tried not to focus on how both of their hands trembled as he sucked in a couple of breaths.

Mr. Liu's shuffling slowed and he did a little nervous bounce on his heels. Hunk heard him take a deep breath, the man's rapid pulse slowing with it, and Mr. Lui strode back to the two teens. "Look kid…" he said, his voice full of sympathy.

Hunk barely held in his flinch.

Mr. Liu tried to pat Hunk's shoulder, only to have his hand only fall through air as Hunk jerked away. Mr. Liu's foot began tapping irritably, his toes beating a furious rhythm against the pavement. "Everything will be fine. We've been talking to several architectural experts to ensure the ring is accessible to everyone. There will be plenty of metal for earthbenders like you to stand on-"

Hunk and Lance froze, their fingers crushing each others. Hunk was too busy trying to breathe to notice the lack of blood flow.

Mr. Liu jerked back. Hunk forced away his frustration, though the resentment stilled curled in his stomach like a poisonous snake, and focused back on the arena owner, blinking as Mr. Liu's pulse spiked. The man ground his heel and he started backing away again. "Now, if you'll excuse me, _I_ have lots of work to do."

Lance growled.

" _Good day_ ," Mr. Liu snapped, already whirling on his heel and scuttling away.

Hunk barely managed to clamp a hand over Lance's mouth before the waterbender's furious curses could reach Mr. Liu. Lance screeched against Hunk's palm, wheelchair briefly lurching forward before Lance could calm himself.

Hunk's chest felt like it was collapsing in on itself and his stomach was shrivelling horribly, but he forced aside the feeling by kneeling down and checking Lance's legs. He carefully patted around Lance's knees as Lance took several deep breaths, the heat from his water tanks slowly fading with Lance's fury. It felt like Lance's left foot had fallen out of its holder but before Hunk could adjust it, Lance knocked away his hands with a terse, "S'alright, I got it."

Hunk tried not to wince as he stood up. With a gulp, he forced his lungs to work properly. "Are you okay Lance? You were- Mr. Lui was-" Hunk snapped his mouth shut. Heaved a calming breath. "At least they're trying?"

Lance froze for an agonizingly long minute before his hand grabbed Hunk's in a tight squeeze. " _Really?_ Hunk, I know you're forgiving but if they were actually _trying_ ," he spat, fingers yanking away from Hunk's, "they'd know better because NOT ALL EARTHBENDERS ARE METALBENDERS YA DICK!"

" _Lance_ ," Hunk gasped too late, shouts already erupting behind him as the arena workers reacted to Lance's accusation. But, Lance was already wheeling away and muttering up a storm. He must have been subconsciously using waterbending on his chair because he was moving _fast_ and Hunk raced after him, not entirely convinced Lance wouldn't roll himself into the roar of the ongoing traffic.

"LANCE!"

Lance jerked to a stop, his chair nearly careening into a public bench. He was still grumbling as Hunk caught up to him, sounding thunderous. Hunk sunk down onto the bench, Lance's curses slowly dying down next to him, and he tried to will the trembling out of his legs.

After a minute Lance audibly bit off his cursing, muttering something about being stupid before he reached over and laid a comforting hand on Hunk's knee. Hunk finally gave into the urge to collapse forward and bury his head in his hands, the top of his head bumping Lance's shoulder.

"Oh Hunk…" Lance murmured softly, his thumb rubbing soothing circles along his knee until Hunk's rattling breaths smoothed out.

"You know," Hunk choked, "Mr. Liu's not wrong."

Lance's chair rattled alarmingly. "Is _not_ ," he protested indignantly.

Hunk hiccuped. "He raises a point then. I _need_ to learn metalbending."

Lance sucked in a breath, his shoulders stiffening. "But...Hunk…" Lance gently rested his hand on the top of Hunk's head. "Buddy, you've been trying to learn it for years," he said softly, hesitantly.

Hunk hated how it made him tremble.

"Only one percent of earthbenders can metalbend. It's perfectly fine if it's just something you can't learn."

Hunk laughed hollowly, the desperate sound cut off with another loud hiccup, and his eyes burned with unshed tears. "But that's the thing Lance…" Hunk choked as the bitterness washed over him like a tidal wave.

A single tear streamed down his cheek.

"My world's disappearing. I have to try _something_."

The dam cracked with his voice and Hunk _sobbed_ , all the bitterness and anger bursting forth because now he finally understood what it was like to go blind.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm v emotional about my disabled benders changing the world and [this AU](http://thecookiemonster77.tumblr.com/post/149185757679/the-legend-of-voltron) overall. Pls come talk to me about them.
> 
> [tumblr](77-cookies.tumblr.com)


End file.
